


Feels Like Home to Me

by Ninibells



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninibells/pseuds/Ninibells
Summary: AU where Bill and Hillary went their separate ways after college.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Bill stood in the centre of an animated conversation with a group Senators and Governors in the bustling ballroom. His campaign manager was trying to make the most of their time in New York, fundraisers and rally’s stacked back to back for the whole three days, he loved the energy and the pace but it had been a long 6 months of campaigning and his body was starting to tire. Bill knew he was taking on too much but he was determined it was what he needed to do to succeed, about to excuse himself from the group something caught his eye, his head jolted up and he craned his neck to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and sure as hell it was her, Hillary Rodham. His breath caught in his throat it was almost 16 years since he had seen her and it felt almost like yesterday. Bill watched she walked confidently into the room her arm alongside the senator from New York Mark Anderson, he was from a rich family background, single, cultured and handsome and for a minute he felt a pang of jealousy. Bill didn’t notice that he was staring at her, he was too busy drinking in the sight of her. Her beautiful curves wrapped in a fitted black velvet dress with a sweetheart neckline pulling her in, in all the right places that stopped just below her knee, blonde sleek hair perfectly straight and cut above her shoulders, no coke bottle glasses and she was wearing makeup, he had never seen her wear makeup she point blank but politely refused when his mother had tried to give her make up lessons the day after she met her for the first time. The others in the group were beginning to notice him staring as was his campaign manager who patted him on the back a little more forcefully than necessary trying to snap him back to reality. 

“What is it John?”

“I was just telling Senator McGovern you would love to talk to him privately tomorrow if he had time”

“Yes definitely” bill replied smiling charmingly at the senator he once worked for.

“Well I’m sure I can fit you in”

“Great, well if you’ll excuse me I see someone I really should say hello to.” 

He shook the senator’s hand and turned and began to walk in the direction he had been staring.

As he approached her his stomach began to do summersaults. What on earth was he going to say to her? It’s not like things had ended well all those years ago but there was no going back now that he was standing right behind her now and the man she was talking to had noticed him lurking behind her awkwardly which broke their conversation as Hillary noticed his eyes had drifted off behind her and turned to him smiling. Her smile soon faded as she saw who it was. 

“Hi Hillary” she was genuinely at a loss for words that had to be a first. 

“Bill.” It was all she could manage to say momentarily stunned.

“How are you?” Hi smiled his eyes twinkling at her. 

“What are you doing here?” It wasn’t until it came out of her mouth that she heard how rude it sounded. “I’m sorry I... I’m just so surprised to see you” 

“Well it’s a fundraiser for my campaign” he chuckled at her dazzled expression. 

“I know but I didn’t think you were going to be here” She shot a sharp quick look in Mark’s direction.

“Me either we moved somethings around to get here. I couldn’t believe it was you, it’s so great to see you” His genuine smile and soft eyes peered into hers as she took in the sight of him. Seeing him all over newspapers and television screens were one thing. Being faced with him was very definitely another.

“This is Senator Mark Anderson from New York”

“Yes we’ve already met on the campaign trail. How are you senator?”

“I’m well, good to see you again. How is the campaign going, your numbers are looking good.” Hillary watched as the two exchanged a handshake and pleasantries shaking herself to her senses and trying not to admire him.

“Pretty good for right now it’s still a bit too close for my liking but 5 more months and it will be all over. It’s been a fantastic ride.”

“I wasn’t aware you two knew each other” Mark looked at Hillary smiling a little puzzled. 

She opened her mouth to respond but Bill got there before her. 

“We dated back in Yale.” Bill smiled proudly as he watched the senators face drop but seemed unable to take his eyes off Hillary as she cleared her throat uncomfortable by the attention.

“Yes it was a lifetime ago” she added trying to appear as nonchalant as possible as she took a large sip of her wine.

“How have you been Hillary?”

“I’m good, I’m working in family law, I do some advocacy work with the children’s defense fund in New York and I’ve been doing some consultation work for Mark on the children’s healthcare bill.”

“It’s more than that she’s practically written the whole thing” 

“It’s been a team effort really”

“That’s great Hilly, You’re where you’ve always wanted to be, it suits you, you’ve never looked better” 

“Yes well…” She nodded trying not to get too lost in his eyes grateful her makeup was probably covering her blushing cheeks. 

“It’s pretty great alright, it would be even better if we could get the damn thing through the house but we can’t get everything we want.” Mark took a sip of his drink as he watched the two of them glance back and forth at each other trying to avoid eye contact.

“We will get there, besides having a democrat in office would surely help our cause” Hillary found herself smiling at him affectionately. 

“Well if I do get into office in November, Children’s health care is one of my priorities. I’ve read the current bill it’s great but there are some area’s I’d change.”

“Such as?” She raised an eyebrow, the protectiveness of her work suddenly fiercely apparent but loving the challenge he was starting to put in front of her. She had never shied away from a challenge and she defiantly wasn’t going to start that now. Bill couldn’t  
help the feeling that he was being saved by the bell when he saw john approach him. 

“What is it John?” He sighed.

“Governor, I hate to interrupt but Mr Randall is leaving and you did promise him five minutes”

“It looks like I’m off the hook” He winked at Hillary and she felt a flush of red go to her cheeks. “Good to see you Hill” He smiled taking in the sight of her “And you of course Senator and thank you for stumping for me in New York”

“Anytime” Mark smiled at him and shook his hand before he was pulled into the crowd behind him. 

“So…. “Mark looked at Hillary smirk on his face eyebrows raised. 

“So what?”

“You left out the little detail that you dated the next president of the United States Hillary, I’ve known you for 15 years how did I not know that?” 

“Like I said, it was a lifetime ago. We were only Kids. “

“Mmmhmm. You don’t light up like that for some stupid fling you had in college spill it”

“Oh shut up Mark or I’ll tell Stephen you were eyeing up that waiter when we came in here”

“Oh my god he was the guy” She grabbed another glass of red from the passing waitress and took a large drink.

“What are you even talking about?”

“The guy, when you came to New York you were just after breaking up with someone, it was him wasn’t it?”

“Yes ok? You happy now?”

“Oh my god, the great love of your life is the next president of the United States”

“Mark I swear to god if you don’t be quiet I’m going to end up murdering you”

“Aw Hillary he’s perfect for you”

“Will you stop it. I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming with you tonight you told me it was a DNC fundraiser not a Clinton campaign fundraiser you are in so much trouble.”

“Stop trying to change the subject. He’s hot and single and I can definitely see it” 

“We broke up for a reason ok? We didn’t work then and we definitely would not work now.”

“Well I think it was fate you coming here with me tonight. Remember now when your first lady of the United States I will be expecting all the thanks for getting you two back together”

“Oh Mark I swear to god if you don’t drop it I’m going home this minute, it’s not fate me coming here with you, your other half made me because I owe him a favor and to be honest I’d much rather he was here than me”

“Ok, ok” He held up his hands and took her arm through his. 

“Let’s go find a proper bar in this place I’ll buy you a martini to apologize we could both do with something better than this cheap red” 

Bill stood at the opposite end of the room trying to keep up with the conversation coming from Mr Randall, one of his largest donors. But he couldn’t help but watch Hillary from a distance laughing and conversing with Mark, he wondered if they were together or if not how her life was, if she thought of him as much as he thought of her. He wouldn’t admit it but he had compared every single woman he was ever with to her, they had never even come close.  
As the event drew to a close Mark had abandoned Hillary for an animated conversation with a potential donor and she had retired to the bar to get herself another drink. After ordering her drink she swore she could feel someone standing behind her and she turned to find Bill smiling sheepishly behind her. 

“Governor what can I do for you?”

“You don’t have to call me Governor Hilly” Bill stood next to her and ordered himself a scotch.

“Well what can I do for you Bill then?” He really had no idea what he was doing following her around but he decided pretty quickly he was just struggling to find the right way of putting it.

“Well I was wondering.. You know if.. well” she chuckled to herself watching him struggle.

“Well?

“If you would maybe like to have a drink and catch up?”

“Isn’t that what we are doing?” she held up her glass and gestured to his.

“Well I’d prefer to do it somewhere I’m not going to be dragged away every 2 minutes. I have a suite upstairs where we can talk.” She looked down into her martini glass. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Bill”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked. I mean you came with Senator Anderson I should have guessed really” At that she laughed loudly. 

“You think I’m with Mark?” her laughter continuing and getting more uncontrollable. 

“What’s so funny?” His smile was replaced with confusion.

“You know Mark is Gay?”

“Is he?” she nodded still trying to control her laughter. 

“Mark and Stephen are two of my best Friends. Stephen couldn’t make it tonight and he called in a pretty large favor in getting me to come with Mark so he wouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m sorry” he couldn’t help but smile when he heard her raucous laughter, god he had missed it.

“So then why can’t we have a drink? Do you have a husband at home waiting for you?”

“No… no husband. I just think we shouldn’t”

“Oh come on. I just want to catch up with you. I can tell you how to fix that bill of yours” he smirked waiting for her to take the bait. 

“Hey hang on that Bill is perfectly sound and we got every democratic vote in the house, it’s the republicans that are the problem”

“So the drink then?” He was full on smiling now and Hillary let out a small sigh as she shook her head feeling herself relenting. 

“Ok, but just one. I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hillary had no idea why she had agreed to this. She knew in her heart that Bill didn’t want to just catch up. That much she could see in the way he looked at her but she had let herself give in, not sure if it was curiosity or genuine interest. Standing outside his hotel suite she was between two minds at whether to knock or not. She raised her hand to do so twice already but she hadn’t been able to do it, eventually she knocked on the door and cleared her throat quietly before he swung it open a charming smile on his face, she had to steady herself to try and not be caught staring at him, dear god had he always been this sexy. His jacket and tie long discarded and his white crisp shirt the top few buttons unhooked and sleeves rolled up.

“I thought you got lost” Bill smiled as he stepped aside to let her in. 

“Sorry I had to let Mark know I was leaving, wow this room is ridiculous” She felt herself look around like Alice in wonderland which made bill chuckle.

“A gift from my generous donors tonight. They lured me to the event with the promise of a very nice suite, what would you like to drink? I have Vodka, Scotch and I think there are a few beers and mixers in the fridge?”

“Emm scotch and soda would be good thanks” she took off her coat and laid it across the back of the chair as Bill poured the drinks from the dry bar in the corner.

“How are you finding the campaign?” She moved to sit on the sofa watching him pour the drinks. 

“It’s good insanely busy and to be honest I’m a bit exhausted but we are doing well so I guess it’s just a matter of keeping going.”

“You don’t want to burn yourself out either.” 

“Are you worried about me Hilly?” Bill smirked as he said it in a sing song tone as her brought over the drinks and sat beside her she couldn’t help but laugh as she was shaking her head at his cocky nature. 

“Not you particularly but I really would prefer you as president to another 4 years of Bush”

“Well that goes without saying really” He chuckled. “So, you’ve been in New York all this time?”

“Yes” she nodded. “It’s been an adventure to say the least. I worked for legal aid for a while and the children’s defence fund, got into family law in a practice here and I’ve worked my way up I’m a senior partner now and I’m on the board of the children’s defence fund. It’s been pretty great I love my job”

“That’s so great I’m really happy you’re happy Hillary”

“Well I guess that was the whole reason I came here, at least we know we made the right decision”

“Maybe” he nodded. “Don’t you wonder sometimes how things would be if we stayed together?”

“I used to” She looked into her glass and then up to meet his eyes “but there is no point wasting your life on what if’s. Like I said earlier that was a lifetime ago.” Hillary finished her drink in one swift motion and Bill followed suit the liquid burning at the back of his throat. He reached for the bottle of scotch and poured each of them another drink.

“You know what? I was in new haven a few weeks back and I stumbled across that little deli we used to love you remember it?”

“Oh my god Annie’s! That place did the best French toast in the world”

“It still does” He chuckled. “That angry Italian waiter still works there and he’s as angry as I remember” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me? Remember that time he threw you out for asking him if he has having a bad day?”

“How could I forget, I was hungover and in desperate need of French toast”

“He wasn’t so bad after that though”

“Only because you made me apologise” 

“Well you did provoke him, besides if I didn’t we would have gone hungry most days because I certainly wasn’t a cook back then”

“What about now? Have you become a master chef?” He was clearly mocking her now and she wasn’t having any of it. 

“I’ll have you know I’m a mighty fine cook, besides I live in New York City there is every single kind of cuisine on speed dial at my apartment” 

As the conversation flowed so did the alcohol and they became at ease with each other. So much so two hours had passed and it had only felt like minutes. After reminiscing on their Yale days they had found their way on to the Hillarys work and even the health care bill and back again. Hillary felt like they hadn’t talked about Bill at all. That his life had been such public knowledge from his presidential run that she didn’t want to ask him too many questions. Hillary knew that Bill had been married it had been public knowledge since he declared himself in the race for President but she did wonder why he didn’t have kids he’d always wanted them so badly. She was sitting sideways on the couch her legs under her and her head propped up on her hand resting on the back of the couch Bill facing her.

“Do you mind me asking you about your wife?”

“Ex-wife” He reminded her. “But no I don’t mind, what do you want to ask me?”

“Why didn’t you have children? You always wanted them so badly?” he shrugged looking down at the floor now. 

“It didn’t work out, I’m not going to claim to be the model husband I definitely wasn’t. Kelly didn’t want kids, it wasn’t on her plans for our life. We started having problems right after we were married, I was working long hours and she was alone a lot she was seeing other men and I was seeing other women, it was a bitter toxic mess in the end. I don’t think we every really truly loved each other. I was trying too hard to move on that I guess I just jumped into marriage but I didn’t love her and I haven’t loved anyone like...” Bill looked up to her eyes. 

“Well not like you” Hillary felt her heart jump in her chest she swallowed the lump in her throat but she couldn’t quite find words to reply. 

“I really wish I fought harder for you, I loved you so much.”

“We did what was right for us then” Hillary looked at her hands cursing herself for bringing this up. 

“Did we? Or did we just run away scared to make the jump?”

“I don’t recall you wanting to give up everything and move to New York with me. I had to make that decision for me, maybe it was a selfish one at the time and maybe it was the wrong one but I paid for it”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just… I should be going. I’ve had far more than the one drink I agreed to” Hillary pushed herself up on the couch and rose to her feet, although a little unsteady she picked up her shoes and coat. Bill following her but cutting her off before she could get very far.

“Wait, wait Hillary please don’t go. We’ve had nice time don’t leave being angry. Please?”

“I’m not angry Bill” 

“Then please don’t go.” He took her face in his hands gently and she didn’t stop him. She could feel the effects of the 5 no 6 glasses of scotch she had drank and they were playing with her reasoning not to mention her balance. One look in his sad blue eyes and she could feel herself giving in. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t come to New York with you. I’m sorry I wasn’t man enough to give up everything and go with you because if I could change it now, I would. In a heartbeat” she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or what but she leaned up and kissed him, a small soft kiss that made his heart beat pound in his ears. Without a second thought he bent down and kissed her deeper this time their mouths moving in perfect sync with each other. Hillary dropping her shoes and coat on the spot to wrap her arms around his neck. It was like a moment hadn’t passed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful reviews they mean the world :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sunlight on her face pulled her from her sleep, she squinted at the bright light as it pierced through the gap in the curtains. A dull ache vibrated through her head and she squinted as it worsened with the light. Hillary rolled over to her back and stretched a little looking up to the ceiling realised she wasn’t in her own room. Her head tilted to the side and she saw the other occupant of the bed she found herself wincing what on earth had she started. She knew she had unleashed something, something she was sure was going to end up hurting her more than him. She very quickly and quietly rolled from the bed being careful not to wake him, picking up her underwear and dress as she crept to the bathroom and got dressed as quickly as possible. Splashing some water in her face she patted it dry with a towel and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn’t look any more like she was doing a walk of shame if she tried. Taking a deep breath she opened the bathroom door and peaked out, Bill was still sleeping like a lamb, flat on his back she crept out quietly and scanned the room for her shoes. She found one of them on the floor beside her coat, the other was nowhere to be seen, it must have been kicked out of the way as they made their way to the bedroom last night. She scurried around the room trying to retrace their steps Hillary tripped over one of Bills shoes she walked straight into the coffee table making a loud thud as she did and stubbing her toe in the process.

“Fuck!” She covered her mouth as soon as it came out but it was too late, Bill was wide awake propped up on his elbows smirking at her. 

“Were you sneakin out without saying goodbye?” Forcing a smile and turning around she was caught red handed and without explanation. 

“No.. no. I have an early meeting and you were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to wake you.

“Well I’m awake now, why don’t you skip your meeting come back to bed” his smirk and smooth voice almost made her knees quiver. 

“I’m sorry I really can’t.. but.. thanks for … last night it was.. really really great” She heard herself stumbling over her worlds, damn it why did she have to say really twice, she was cursing herself internally and he was enjoying it. 

“It was really… really great Hillary” Bill got up and put on his boxers, while he was distracted, Hillary spotted her shoe in the corner of her eye and grabbed it quickly and put it on. 

“I’m sorry I really have to go Bill. It was good to see you” before he could get any closer she was out the door and gone leaving him speechless and scratching his head in confusion. 

“good to see me?” Bill sighed and sat back down on the bed he couldn’t believe she’d just walked out on him like that. 

Hillary arrived to her office noticeably late, she was always the picture of punctuality and it didn’t go unnoticed amongst her colleagues. She was looking through her briefcase hurriedly trying to find her latest case file but it was nowhere to be found.

“Well look who the cat dragged in?” She looked up over the top of her glasses to see Stephen, Marks husband, her best friend and law partner standing smirking as he walked into her office. 

“What?” She said innocently ignoring his smirk and going back to the task at hand. 

“Tell me all the details? What happened with Dishy Dan?” He smirked as he sat opposite her on the edge of her desk.

“What are you talking about?”“Hillary Diane Rodham don’t forget I know when your lying, I want all the details even the dirty ones”

“There are no details, I don’t know what your talking about”

“Your seriously going to pretend? Even to me? Come on Hillary we don’t have secrets, Mark told me you met Bill Clinton last night.” He reached across the desk and picked up a file and handed it to her, It was the one she was looking for, taking it from him tentatively she sighed holding her head in her hands. 

“Yes and it’s all your fault”

“My fault?”

“Yes you insisted I went to the bloody fundraiser with Mark in the first place, did you know he was going to be there, did you and him cook this up between you?”

“You know very well I did not, I didn’t even tell Mark about you two and he’s my husband” Hillary sighed and cradled her head in her hands

“Ok tell me what happened?”

“I went to his suite, we had drinks and things just… escalated so quickly. I slept with him” 

“Hillary that’s fucking amazing! he’s hot, single, obviously crazy for you and about to be the most powerful man in the world. Tell me exactly how that is bad news?”

“I woke up this morning and freaked out, I can't date him again, no.... it ended so badly last time so I ran out of there as fast as I could. I just… its like you said he’s about to be president of the country it’s not like it would ever have been anything more, he will be on a flight bound for somewhere by now and I won’t hear from him again.”

“Well you don’t know that if you ran out on him you fool! that was all a lifetime ago.”

“Thanks for the support Stephen”

“OK come on I’ll take you for coffee and I promise I’ll be more supportive.”

“Fine but I want a muffin” Stephen chuckled at her and wrapped his arm rounder shoulder. “I can do that, but I’m going to need more details than what you’ve given” 

30 minutes later they arrived back to the office, giggling as they came out of the elevator. Hillary straight away noticed the two agents standing either side of her office door and she froze, her stomach fell to her toes and all of a sudden she could feel her face begin to flush. 

“What’s wrong?” Stephen turned to her brow furrowed. 

“He’s here”

“Who is?” 

“Bill Clinton, those are his goons outside my office, tell him I’m not here” She began to turn but Stephen grabbed her by the shoulders.“Oh hell no, your not running again. Come on I’ll walk you there.”

“Stephen, let me go” She began to struggle but she was drawing attention to herself. 

“No come on” He pushed her gently towards her office door. 

“Stephen let me go” She said through gritted teeth as she looked up she saw Bill sitting on the couch opposite her desk reading one of the law journals on her coffee table, legs stretched out in front of him looking more comfortable than Hillary would like. Her struggle with Stephen made him look up from his book and he jumped to his feet. “Hey” His face lit up at the sight of her wriggling free from Stephen’s grasp. 

“Hi” Stephen smiled. 

“Bye” He said just as quick and left closing the door behind him. 

“Hi” Hillary walked around her desk to sit on her chair. 

“You here for the legal advice?”

“Not quite, I’m here… well.. to see why you ran out on me this morning” Bill sat opposite her watching every move as she fidgeted with the papers on her desk trying to avoid eye contact with him. 

“I didn’t run out on you I told you I had an early meeting.”

“Please you couldn’t wait to get out the door and I know you didn’t have a meeting you never were a good liar”  
Hillary sighed and sat back in her chair. 

“What do you want from me Bill?”

"The truth"

"I was scared ok, Last night wasn't something I ever, EVER saw happening ok and I'm totally fine with this, totally fine! I know how it works, you head off on the campaign trail and you have a different woman in every town and look last night was really fun and everything but it's fine" 

"How many times are you going to say your fine? " He smirked at her panic. "Hillary thats not.." 

"Bill I'm a big girl you don't need to do this with me" 

“Goddamn it Hillary I want to date you!?”

“What?” She said softly her voice barely heard. 

“I want to date you. You know you and me go for dinner, movies, dancing and get to know each other again because I can’t hep but think we could have something really amazing together”

“Bill… I …”

“We aren't kids any more I'm not the person I was when we last dated and I want a chance to show you that. Can I take you out sometime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews and kudos. Apologies it took me so long to update this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you like this. All feedback is really welcome :) thanks so much :)


End file.
